


Her Own Way

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon-Gay in Het Pairing, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strangely thrilling, knowing that despite the way he is, she can still make him want her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

When Sally thinks about it later, the details are a bit fuzzy, sharp edges softened by a few drinks. She remembers how Nelson called her the day after the meeting, and how the sound of his voice worried her – not his usual fussy yet perennially optimistic tone. It reminds her of the way Byron sounded in the years between Bill's death and the asylum. She invited him over without hesitation. She's always taken care of him, in her own way. 

~*~*~*~*~

The gin and tonics go down faster than usual for both of them as he confesses how this was his last chance to do something meaningful with his life. It all went up in flames, he laughs humorlessly, and Sally remembers how Eddie dared to touch her daughter, her beautiful innocent Laurie. It's all gone to hell, but at least they've got each other, pressed up side by side on the couch with empty glasses in hand. Once, after Hooded Justice disappeared, he thanked her for helping them out for so many years - “for giving us the chance to have what we did,” he said. He's a sweet man, if a bit old-fashioned, and she never minded much. She's always taken care of him, in her own way.

~*~*~*~*~

She excuses herself for a moment, removes her underwear in the bathroom, and returns. He's not so drunk – thank God - that he doesn't get hard when she pushes him back on the couch and straddles him easily. “S-Sally,” he says, eyes wide with shock and uncertainty.

She gently shushes him, then leans down to kiss him. A momentary hesitation, then he arches up and kisses her back, somewhere in between Hollis' shy, boyish kisses and Eddie's hot, all-consuming ones. It's strangely thrilling, knowing that despite the way he is, she can still make him want her. She hasn't lost it, not even with a streak of grey in her hair and lines forming on her face. 

It seems perfectly natural to hike up her skirt around her hips and crawl up his body until his face is nestled between her legs. His hands tremble as they slide up her thighs, but she doesn't want to wait for him to get used to this. That could take all damn night, and she needs it now. “Come on, honey,” she says, low and testy. He exhales shakily, warm air tingling against her. Fine. If he won't come to her, she'll go to him.

Lowering herself down until she connects with his mouth, she glares at him in anticipation. He tastes her and moans softly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth for her. It's clear that he's not sure exactly what to do, but the way his hands have wandered up to bruisingly grab her ass and pull her closer against him is nice too, and he'll learn. She leans in, completely covering his mouth so he can thrust his tongue in again and again. When she releases him for a moment so he can catch his breath, he gasps dazedly and lifts his head towards her, lapping at her clit with his tongue. She cries out for the first time; he gets the hint and does it again.

“Good boy,” she growls, grabbing a fistful of golden hair and causing him to moan loudly against her. He works more eagerly now, suckling and licking and occasionally grazing her with his teeth in a way that she never thought would get her so wet.

“God, Sally,” he says when he pulls back to breathe again. He nuzzles breathlessly against her thigh, one hand moving from her ass to dip two fingers into her wet heat. “Sally, you're...” The fingers withdraw as he whispers a plea for her to continue. She is glad to oblige him. The sensations are coming on stronger now, and she bucks her hips involuntarily, yanking on his hair as she does so. He whimpers desperately, and the two fingers stroking at her back entrance, slick with her own juices, are more surprising to her than they should have been. She looks down to see that his eyes are open, meeting hers as if asking for permission.

“Go ahead.” She's never done that before, but the finger carefully sliding into her feels incredible. He waits a minute, spent attending to her with his mouth and one gentle finger, then adds a second. She cries out and leans back onto them, leaving Nelson's mouth free for a moment; he looks lost in unfamiliar bliss, hair mussed and face wet. Sally can't help but roll her hips in encouragement while he writhes under her and inside her. She comes with a low cry, nearly crushing his face with her sudden abandon. The poor man doesn't realize what's happened.

When the trembling subsides, Sally looks down at him and nods. “Oh,” he says, and lets her scoot back. “It was good?”

She grins, and undoes his belt while he finds a cocktail napkin to clean his fingers. “Nelly, honey, you did _real_ good.” Half a minute later, she's straddling his hips and drawing the most pitiable sounds from his reddened lips. If she knows him, he'll be willing to eat her again once he's spent. For now, though, she'll take care of him. She's always taken care of him, in her own way.


End file.
